Real and True Love
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Nathan and Audrey have a love that crosses lifetimes but is it strong enough to break the connection she has with William? Can Nathan help Audrey break away from William's control or will she be forced to face it alone? Post 4x10 The Trouble with the Troubles
1. Chapter 1

Real and True Love

Spoilers: All Seasons, 4x10 Trouble with the Troubles

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned them.

* * *

Nathan stood outside Audrey's room as he watched the nurses and doctors working to bring her back from cardiac arrest. William had been pronounced dead just minutes after Audrey's monitor sounded and he'd been pushed out of her room. The hospital knew her well enough that Audrey was the priority not the nutcase in the next room. While Audrey hadn't woken up, William had and spoken about his connection to Audrey with a smirk on his face.

"_We were in love and no one in our colony wanted us to be, love and lust didn't bode well where we lived. So they sent her away, to another colony where she had family and I snuck away after her. The elders found out and in a rage her father claimed I'd stolen her virtue…a crime, I'd be hung at dawn. In her retaliation Abigail…that's her name, her real name, well she dipped into the witchcraft of the Indians. She cursed Haven but with magic comes a price and her price was being chained to the Troubles for eternity until she killed the one she couldn't let go of."_

It took everything he had and part of Duke's sense for Nathan not to punch the man that very moment. He'd only left William with a simple sentence before fleeing to Audrey's bedside.

"_Abigail may have loved you for a single lifetime but Audrey and I have loved each other across three."_

Not being able to take it any longer, Nathan went in and slipped in at the head of the bed. The nurses paid him no mind after glancing to see it was him and not some other person. He bent over and kissed Audrey's head.

"Come on Parker, fight him…fight it." His voice turned into a whisper, "let go of him Abagail. You loved him for a lifetime but as Audrey, you and I have loved each other across three lifetimes and that wasn't even close to enough." He brushed back her hair as they continued to try to get her heart working once again. "You said you weren't going to let me go and neither am I, you can't go…I love you too damn much. I want a full lifetime with you, not a few months so please Audrey fight this and let go of Abigail like you let go of Lucy and Sarah."

The steady sound of cardiac arrest still sounded and the doctor finally looked up. "Calling it, time of death…" The heart rhythm began to slowly return, everyone looked at the monitor as Audrey's heart rate climbed.

"That's my girl." Nathan kissed her head and stood up, watching as the doctor began checking Audrey over in a short physical. "Good girl Parker."

* * *

After an hour Nathan felt confident enough to go see if William had made it or not. He only found a nurse starting to clean up the room and he knew the man hadn't made it. He knocked on the door and the nurse turned to see him. "Officer Wuornos, Mr. Doe was moved to the ICU. He was resuscitated and moved, since his wound got worse after he was resuscitated."

"Let me know when he's awake, I have a few questions for him."

She gave a nod before going back to her cleaning and Nathan left to return to Audrey. In a moment of question he lifted the covers and her hospital gown enough to see the wound on her side was still present but wasn't any worse than before, in fact it seemed to have been partially healed. Returning her gown and covers back to their previous state, Nathan sat near the bed and grasped Audrey's hand in waiting for when she woke up.

* * *

Nathan woke to hushed voices and he lifted his head off the mattress to see Jennifer sitting on the bed talking to Audrey. The light of his life was still lying down but she was clearly awake and speaking to the younger woman who'd been around Duke for weeks, he knew they were now in their own small romance. Sitting up, Nathan focused on Audrey and was rewarded with a smile.

"Nathan!" Audrey all but held out her arms in waiting for a hug. He bent down and kissed her on the lips fully before pushing back her hair back. "Hi…"

"You had me scared for a minute Parker." He looked at Jennifer and the quirky woman just gave a small wave as she sat silently. "You died for about five minutes…"

She took his hand and squeezed it, "William?"

"Alive…for now." Nathan looked up at Jennifer, "could you give us a minute Jennifer?"

"Say no more, I'm going to go look for Duke." She squeezed Audrey's free hand, "we'll come by later and see you."

After their friend left and the door was shut, Nathan sat on the bed clutching Audrey's hand. "Do you remember anything about William?"

"He said I caused The Troubles, at we both created them." Audrey shook her head, "but he has to be lying."

Nathan looked down at their hands, "I think he was right but I also know that those five minutes you died cut the connection you have with him. Your wound healed partially while his got worse, sending him to the ICU."

Audrey gave a small nod, "Nathan I don't love him…"

He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled softly, "I know and I told him that. I told him that you may have loved him as Abigail but that only lasted one lifetime. As Audrey, you and I have loved each other over three…as Sarah, Audrey and Lexie, well more like two and a half but it doesn't matter." He leaned down and kissed her softly, whispering. "What matters is that we're going to find a way to end The Troubles and that killing Troubled people isn't the way to do it. He'll never get you back, no matter how much he thinks he can, he's never getting Abigail back because Audrey Parker is who you are."

"He was proven wrong that much before." She looked around for the bed remote and found it, allowing the bed to sit her up so she was eye to eye with Nathan. "In the barn, he said I'd be who I wanted most to be. He thought maybe I'd be Abigail but Audrey is who I wanted to be."

* * *

Audrey sat in the chair beside the bed William was in, she'd been allowed to visit him after a day in her own bed. She was out of the damn hospital gown and instead in yoga pants and a loose top that Nathan had brought from her apartment. She watched as William opened his eyes and spotted her, a smile graced his lips.

"Abby?"

"Not Abigail, Audrey Parker." She took the handcuffs that were in her lap and handcuffed him to the bed. "You'll face charges when you recover, your actions are responsible for over twenty deaths and the Barn can't save you from the crimes this time."

He glared at her and spoke with a voice so cold she'd never heard it before, not even on Reverend Driscoll. "I'll expose you Abigail, who you are and what you did."

"Who will they believe, a man who's Troubles activated more and did so with intention of hurting others. Or will they believe the woman who has helped them have normal lives despite it all?" Audrey removed the breaks on her wheelchair. "Chief Hendricks will be in to take care of you soon enough, don't test him because he knows some of the nurses who would more than likely be willing to helping your heart stop. Goodbye William."

She moved the wheelchair to the door, "I know you feel something Abigail, some tiny part of you loves me."

Pausing at the door Audrey shook her head and turned to him, "it was one lifetime that I won't ever remember. I remember being Sarah and Audrey and part of Lexie and through them all, it's Nathan I love and that won't change. I feel nothing for you except hatred for what you did to the people of Haven."

She left the room and listened as he yelled after her continuously. "Abigail! Abigail come back! ABIGAIL!" Audrey ignored him as she continued on to the elevator to go back to her room.

* * *

Arriving she found Nathan on the phone pacing, he gave her a finger to single he needed a moment and she waited. "No, just send me what you have and I'll look it over on the laptop. Duke can help and Jennifer, she's quite skilled with people and information. Call me if it gets out of hand and I'll come it but right now I'm going to stay with Audrey." After a moment he hung up and walked over to her. "Sorry, it was Dwight."

"I figured, what's going on." Audrey looped her arm around his as he helped her hand and moved to the bed. Slowly she returned herself under the covers as Nathan pushed the wheelchair to the corner.

"Ghost hunters, monster hunters…whatever you want to call them have come to Haven because they've heard stories about the supernatural things that happen here." Nathan sat on the bed and took Audrey's hand. "Dwight is trying to enlist anyone who can help keep things under control. Right now Vince and Dave are giving them the run around you received the first few months, as in lies and stories instead of truth."

Audrey sighed and squeezed his hand. "Go take care of that, I'll be right here when you get done."

"No I'm staying right here." He shook his head and bore his blue eyes into hers.

A smile crossed her face, "Nathan I'll be fine but those people that are Troubled, they need you to help keep them safe. If The Troubles are exposed to their world, imagine what the government or private research companies will do. We've already had one psychopath almost destroy this town, we don't need two clowns to do it too."

Nathan laughed and leaned in to kiss her, "you always did make a persuasive argument."

"I know."

Cupping her cheeks Nathan have her a long kiss and pulled back to see the love of his life smiling. "I'll be back this evening and I'll bring you a cupcake from Rosemary's when I come."

"I love you." Soft blue eyes bore into his and Nathan gave her a soft last kiss.

"I love you too." He stood and moved to pull on his jacket. "I'll send Jennifer to come keep your company." Nathan kissed her head and headed out the door, pausing only to look back at her. "I'll send Dwight to take care of William once I distract the two idiots."

Audrey nodded, "sounds like a plan, also don't be worried if the nurses call telling you to come get me. I've never been a good patient, I generally hate hospitals."

Nathan smirked a bit, "strange since you used to work in one."

"Yeah, well it was probably you that made me stop liking them." Audrey folded her arms, "I hear childbirth changes your prospective and I'm pretty sure that was the reason why I'm not a good patient. Even if I can't remember any of it."

"I'll see you tonight, try to behave Parker."

* * *

With the smart ass comment made, Nathan left Audrey to lay in bed and do nothing but rest. Noticing Nathan's laptop on the nearby table, she pulled the tray over and opened up the laptop to work as much as possible from a hospital room. She wasn't worried about William because Dwight made it clear he'd be taking care of the psychopath and as he was a cleaner, Audrey didn't question his methods for the sake of her own sanity. Although she was aware that once Dwight dealt with the guy, the man would not be returning to Haven ever again in the future. He was no longer a threat to Haven and that only left two idiots to be taken care of.

She only wondered if there was a way to end The Troubles since she created them. Killing Nathan wasn't an answer so it left the biggest mystery to date that'd she'd try to solve for the rest of her life…how to end The Troubles. However she'd wouldn't be alone because Nathan would be beside her every step of the way, never deserting her and always loving her. She knew deep down inside of her that he was her true love, the one she loved most and the love of her lives.

* * *

A/N: I just couldn't leave that episode like that...I really believe despite Audrey's connection to William, Nathan is her true love. Let me know if I should continue on with another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

* * *

I apologize if you're expecting another chapter. I am officially ending this one and starting a new one called **All That Matters** which will account Audrey and the gang working to stop William along with discovering who Audrey's origins. It will most likely become AU after Friday's episode but I'm having a lot of fun with it so far.

So look for **All That Matters** and enjoy.

* * *

FD2008


End file.
